A Blacksmith's Love
by Trevyler
Summary: Romance was never his strong point in real life or otherwise. When it comes to Kirito, Bad Romance is more like bad at romance. So when the blacksmith Lisbeth unintentionally reveals her her feelings to him. Will he give it a try or will he fail at yet another thing. Also Asuna won't be too happy about the newfound relationship. What has Kirito gotten himself into?
1. Down in the Dragon's Nest

**Hey everyone and welcome to my first Sword Art Online story. I watched pieces of it recently and something always came to mind. Kirito has Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, and others to pick from yet he chooses Asuna. Asuna, the bland girl that doesn't stand out among the others personality or looks wise yet everyone acts like she's something special. This may just be me, buy I liked Lisbeth a lot better and at least she seemed to actually be in love with Kirito without needing him to prove it like with Asuna. Anything noteworthy about her character is shown through Kirito.**

 **Okay rant over. Anyway I just really liked the idea of Lisbeth ending up with Kirito so much that I decided to write a story about it. Be warned that characters will be really OOC. Kirito with be a bit of an idiot for story purposes, but I'll try to not make it too bad. No promises. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:NIGHT IN THE DRAGON'S NEST**

Kirito didn't know what to think about the situation he was in. He just looked at the intertwined fingers of his and the blacksmith girl's hand. She had said that it was warm, he didn't know if that was good or bad right now.

Romance was never his strong point in real life or otherwise. Being the loner that he was didn't help too much either. One thing was for sure, he couldn't say that he didn't like the feeling of her hand in his. It felt nice, like some connection to reality again.

The pink haired girl, Lisbeth, stirred in her sleep causing Kirito to quickly close his eyes.

She smiled a little, "Thanks Kirito for everything. You have a kind heart and I know that we just met, but I feel like I'm in love you. You risked your life just so I wouldn't have to die alone. Sweet dreams my swordsman and black knight in shining armor." she said to what she thought was his sleeping form.

What happened next wasn't expected. She gave a gentle kiss on his cheek and moved a bit closer to him before returning to her sleep.

Kirito felt his heart pounding against his chest as if it was going to burst from his body. _She loved him?_

That was a thought that hadn't crossed his mind until these last few moments. It just seemed strange that they had just met at her shop and she was yelling at him for breaking her masterpiece.

Oh yeah, another thing to feel guilty for. He'd find a way to make it up to her somehow.

He found a himself smiling at her peaceful face. Only to notice that despite being in a game and that he'd given her his coat, she seemed to be cold.

The decision he made would be a bit awkward for him after what just happened, but it was a start for making everything up to her.

Kirito gently nudged her, to which she opened to her eyes and stared at him, "Are you cold?" he asked.

She blushed a little, "Well yeah, but I didn't want to ask you if we could...share..." she trailed off.

He blinked, "Share a sleeping bag?" he asked to which he only got a shy nod.

This prompted him to smile, "Come on in." he said.

Lisbeth got out of the sleeping bag she occupied rather quickly before gently sliding in next to Kirito.

He looked her in the eyes, "Better?" he asked.

She smiled and felt the warmth that now flooded her cheeks, "Better." she replied.

Kirito felt himself slowly doze off as Lisbeth tried to do the same. After she thought that he was asleep, she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his embrace as she too dozed off.

In his sleep, Kirito subconsciously did the same to her. It was nice for both of them, but Lisbeth just hoped it would last.

* * *

 **I know this is a short start, but I've got to look up a few things before I go past this. Hope you guys like it regardless. I really like this show and I hope this is okay for any people that are a bit cannon obsessed. This will probably not be canon in anyway from here on out because I simply can't write like that. Well It's been fun and I'll see you all next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. A Proper Confession

**Hello everybody and yes I've already written another chapter. I want to get this done while it's fresh in my mind. I honestly don't know if anyone read the last chapter since I don't feel like checking, but it's fun to write so I'm gonna make this regardless. Enjoy everybody!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:A PROPER CONFESSION**

Lisbeth had just finished forging a sword for Kirito from the metal they had gotten. She was still contemplating whether or not she should confess her newfound feelings for Kirito. She was afraid of him rejecting her and ruining the short friendship they had. The blacksmith was still unaware that Kirito had heard her confession the previous night in the dragon's nest.

Speaking of Kirito, he was patiently awaiting the new weapon. He still felt a little off after last night, but at the same time he couldn't help but let a small smile slip. He'd never had a girlfriend or really a lot of friends outside of this game so this was a refreshing feeling to say the least. It's better to not be a loner every once in awhile. Especially when you're in the game where you're among the hated Beta Testers.

Lisbeth saw the spaced out look on his face. "Hey Kirito." she said snapping him out of his trance.

Kirito looked down as she placed the new sword on the counter. Lisbeth decided that she'd confess after he tested his weapon.

He picked up the new sword and examined it, "It's heavy. It's a good sword." he said.

Then a question popped into her head, "Wait you said that you wanted a sword with equal or better stats to the one you already had. Why would you need to nearly identical swords?" she asked.

The swordsman looked her straight in the eye, "Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

She gave an honest nod, "My mouth is sealed." she assured.

He didn't say anything else, but went into his menu and equipped his other sword while still holding the one she'd made him. Lisbeth sat waiting for the one of them to return to his inventory since dual wielding isn't allowed in the game.

To her surprise, both swords began to glow, "No way." she said. He was using a sword skill with both swords equipped.

Before anything actually happened, he stopped and put one of the swords away.

The blacksmith just stood there dumbfounded, "H-how did you?" she stuttered.

Kirito grinned, "A couple of weeks ago this skill suddenly appeared in my menu. Dual Wielding. I don't know how I got it, but it was there." he explained.

She was speechless as he walked back up to the counter, "Oh yeah and how much do I owe you for the sword?" she asked.

Lisbeth shook off her astonishment, "No charge, but on one condition. You have to make me your exclusive smith. Whenever your equipment is damaged or you need something forged you bring it here and I'll fix it." she told him.

His grin didn't falter, "That won't be a problem." he said before pausing, "Is that all you wanted to say to me?" he continued.

Something in him wanted her to confirm what he had heard last night.

Pink and red began to dust her cheeks, _'Well here goes nothing.'_ she thought to herself.

Lisbeth took a deep breath, "Kirito there's something I kinda wanted to confess to you. Last night when we were in the dragon's nest, I felt something that I hadn't felt since being trapped in this game. True warmth...from your hand. It made me feel alive again. I guess what I'm trying to say is I...I...l-love...you." she said nervously.

Kirito's grin became a smile, "I have something to tell you too. When I saw you falling, I couldn't watch another person day. I'd already done that one too many times before. Lis you made me realize that it's better to die with someone than to die alone. I was willing to risk my life to make sure than you didn't have to die alone. You changed my view on everything. I had something to fight for. I wasn't just fighting to avoid death. I could just to keep others from dying. People like you who don't deserve to die. Thanks to you I know for sure what I have to do. I'm gonna beat this game for you and everyone else." he replied in a speechlike matter.

He then swiftly laid a soft kiss on her cheek causing the redness in her cheeks to flare up even more.

She looked at him in awe, "So does that mean...? she trailed off, not knowing how to finish her question.

He hesitantly wrapped his arm her as his moment of courage started to fade, "I'll accept your offer, but I'm not sure that I'm ready to be your swordsman yet or your black knight in shining armor. Still, the more I'm on the front lines and the more my equipment needs repaired, the more I get to see you." he told her.

As if she couldn't blush any harder, her face was now completely bright cherry right, "That's fine with me. Wait how'd you know about that?" she went from being in a dreamy state back to alert again.

Kirito chuckled quietly, "Remember if you say things that you don't want me to hear to make sure I'm actually asleep first." he teased.

She slapped him, "You could've at least pretended not to know. This was hard enough for me as is! Idiot." she yelled at him.

He rubbed his cheek, "I never said I had a problem with it." he said sounding more normal than he'd liked.

The confidence he had was pretty much drained during his little speech so he was kinda just winging it and trying not to sound like an idiot at this point.

Lisbeth took his moment of weakness as a chance to quickly wrap him in a hug. After the initial shock wore off, he wrapped his other arm around her too.

The two were so engrossed in their confessions that they didn't even here the sound of the door opening.

A girl with chestnut hair and hazel eyes stood frozen in place looking at the scene, "Kirito. Lisbeth." she said in an unnaturally calm tone.

Lisbeth turned to her friend, "Oh hi Asuna. What can I do for you?" she asked.

Asuna blinked, "Can we talk privately for a second?" she asked, prompting the blacksmith to usher her into another room.

Kirito just stood there wondering what he had just got himself into.

* * *

In the other room, Asuna was standing there with her arms crossed.

Lisbeth felt the tension in the room, "So what's up?" she asked trying to ease the tension.

The other girl just gave her a look, "Do you remember how I said that I was away from the frontlines because I was going to meet someone?" she asked.

The blacksmith nodded before it hit her, "This is him isn't it?" she said sadly.

Asuna nodded, "Yes, but I feel like it would be wrong to take him from you now." she told her.

Lisbeth perked up, "What are you saying? You met him first. Go ahead and be with him. You two look cute together anyway." she said trying to be supportive as always.

The chestnut haired girl just shook her head, "Stop that. I know you always try to make everyone else happy before yourself so take this one time to do something you wanna do. I know you're not lying. You love him and confessed already. I think it would be a little awkward for me to say anything now." she said blushing a little.

Lisbeth smiled and wrapped her friend in a tight hug, "Thanks Asuna. You're the best." she replied.

Asuna just hugged back and smiled despite the situation.

* * *

Kirito just sat in the main part of the shop awkwardly looking over everything for the hundredth time, "What did I start this time?" he said quiet enough that only he could hear it.

The two girls walked back into the room smiling.

Asuna walked towards the door to the shop, "I'll see you later Lisbeth. Oh and Kirito, go ahead and spend a couple days off would you." she said with an uncharacteristic wink.

Lisbeth giggled a little and moved a little closer to Kirito, "I'll take care of him." she called as her friend left.

The boy next to her began to get really red faced, "Um so what did you guys talk about?" he asked.

She grinned, "Nothing that you need to know." she said and went to help the customer who had just came into her shop.

The guy looked like he was the leader of a guild, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He discussed a few things with Lisbeth before leaving again.

She sighed and started working on something.

Kirito leaned on the counter, "So what'd he want?" he asked hoping to get an actual answer this time.

She stopped what she was doing, "Some guy from the Army wanting a huge order of weapons." she answered.

He stood up, "Well if that's the case, I'm gonna go rent a room at an inn for the night." he told her and headed for the exit.

The next thing he knew, she was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, "Oh no you don't." she said.

Kirito sighed, _'Well at least I tried.'_ he thought. to himself.

* * *

 **Yes I got this chapter to be longer than even I expected. Of course it's average for my stories, but I've been trying to break stuff up so I can update quicker. In fact I already know what the next chapter'll be like, but I won't be writing that until tomorrow or sometime during the week. I'm glad this chapter is less talk from me and more story so I'll just leave it at this. Have a great night everybody.**

 **~Trevyler**


	3. Company for the Night

**Hey everyone and welcome back to my SAO story. I decided to change the name since it didn't fit the story as much as I originally thought. I wanted to let anyone that likes Kirito/Lisbeth that I've wrote a one-shot about them at different points in time. So please check it out and tell me how it is. Okay that's all I have to say until the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3:COMPANY FOR THE NIGHT**

Kirito looked at the blacksmith, who had her arms crossed, "Well I do have to have somewhere to stay you know." he told her.

Lisbeth began to smile, "You do. Follow me!" she commanded.

He followed behind her to an upstairs part of the shop. It turned out to be like a house on the second floor.

She stopped once they were all the way into the living room, "Make yourself at home. There's a guest room if you need a place to sleep to." she said gesturing around the place.

He gave a nervous smile, "T-thanks." he stuttered.

She turned to go back down stairs, "No problem. I'm gonna get started on that order. Be up in a few." she said with a small wave and walked back down stairs.

The swordsman sighed and unequipped his coat. He dropped down onto a couch not far from the entrance. After laying around for a few minutes, he decided to look around the house. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a decent sized kitchen. At the sight of the kitchen, he started to feel hungry. It hit him that he hadn't eaten since sometime yesterday and it a lot later than he'd thought so he went down to see if Lisbeth wanted to catch an early dinner.

* * *

She was working at the forge and had surprisingly already made a good amount of the order in a matter of 30 minutes.

Kirito leaned against the wall and waited for her to notice him.

When she finally looked up, she jumped and screamed when she realized he was there, "Don't do that you jerk!" she yelled at him.

He chuckled, "And here I was coming down to offer you dinner." he said in a teasing tone.

Pink began to dust her cheeks a bit, "W-what do you mean?" she said getting a hold of herself.

He smiled at her, "I was thinking we'd go have an early dinner. In exchange for letting me stay at your place." he said with a shrug.

She shook away the feeling like she did earlier that day when they woke up in the dragon's nest, "Alright. You don't need to make an excuse to take me out for dinner." she said with a playful wink.

Kirito began to get a little red too, "He-he. No...I..." he failed at coming up with something to say.

Lisbeth walked towards him and made him look her straight in the eye, "Stop trying to be Mister Cool Loner Guy with me. I already saw through that yesterday and today." she said with a victorious smile.

She walked out and dragged a speechless Kirito with her.

* * *

At a local player owned restaurant, Kirito and Lisbeth were sitting at a table where they were being served by the owner. She was wearing a blue outfit similar to the one Liz was wearing and she had blonde hair and blue eyes.

She had tried to flirt with Kirito when she brought them their meal, but Lisbeth snapped at her and made her leave.

The boy just sat there looking a bit embarrassed, but grateful nonetheless, "Thanks Liz." he said to her.

Her pink eyes flashed with something he couldn't decipher, "She deserved it. Flirting with you like I wasn't here. You're mine." she said irritated and glaring at the other girl.

Kirito just ate his food, "At least the food's pretty good." he said to no one in particular.

Lisbeth tried hers and had to begrudgingly agree. The food was delicious.

She pouted, "Why do you have to be right? I'm trying to hate her, but the food is too good." she complained.

He chuckled, "That's a first. I've never heard someone complain about food being too good." he joked.

The blacksmith stepped on his foot even though it wouldn't do much, "Shut up." she grumbled.

He slowly reached out and took her hand, "Don't worry. Some waitress isn't gonna come take me away from you. If I ever do decide to get a girlfriend then you got first dibs." he said with a cheeky grin.

She fought back against the butterflies in her stomach, "I'm gonna hold you to your word on that." she said.

He finished up his food, "I've got no problems with that." he said stretching a bit in his chair.

Lisbeth looked down at her half eaten plate, "Sheesh. You're finished already." she said in disbelief.

Kirito smiled sheepishly, "Yeah I was starved." he defended a little.

She shook her head and finished her food in a rushed matter.

Kirito left the col for the food on the table so he wouldn't have to talk to the blonde chick again.

* * *

The two were sitting in Lisbeth's living room, "I know I offered you a guest room, but I didn't realize that it's a bit of a mess in there so you can have my bed." she said embarrassed.

Kirito shook his head, "No this is your house. You take the bed. Or we could..." he trailed in a similar way she had before when suggesting a similar idea.

She blushed, "I guess we could share the bed. It's not much different than sharing a sleeping bag." she said trying to keep herself from overreacting.

He smiled, "Alright then." he agreed.

And here they were, standing beside the bed not sure what to do first.

Lisbeth just messed with her hair a little, "Let's just go to bed." she said and slipped under the covers.

Kirito scratched the back of his head, "R-right." he said and followed suit.

She smiled and scooted a little closer so she could wrap her arms around him. He nervously did the same, but he became a bit braver and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She looked up to see what he was doing only to cause the kiss to land on her lips. They both flushed bright red and Kirito pulled away much to her dismay.

He started panicking, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." he apologized.

Lisbeth giggled, "I never said you did anything wrong." she said.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "All better." she said and buried her face into his chest.

He muttered some incoherent things to himself before giving in and tightening the embrace.

He didn't fall asleep at first, _'Out of all the people in this game, she chose to fall in love with me. I just I don't screw this up. Hell I've never even had a girl show any interest in me outside of here. If I make it out of here she'll definitely be someone worth meeting in the real world.'_ he finished talking to himself.

He gave the pink haired blacksmith one final glance before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Little did he know that she was awake and absolutely beamed at the position they were in, _'I know my feelings are real. I know it. I'll be happy to meet you in real life one day Kirito.'_ she thought to herself.

They both silently slept in the comfort of one another's arms, not realizing how much they'd truly need each other.

* * *

 **Another shorter chapter, but longer than the first one still. I'm really having fun writing this so I hope there's someone actually reading this. I wish more people liked Kirito/Lisbeth. A lot of the SAO fan base seem to be canon worshippers while the others hates Asuna. I'm part of the second half obviously. The other girls get so much more character development in their debut episodes than she gets in a season. That's saying something. Heck even Kirito/Leafa is better despite the obvious cousincest. Okay I'll stop rambling on before it starts getting bad. Have a wonderful night everyone!**

 **~Trevyler**


	4. Poll

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and today I'm gonna give you guys a choice on a few SAO related things.**

 **1\. Should I keep all my one-shots exclusively on their own or make a collection of them?**

 **2\. Would you guys prefer a gender swapped Kirito story collection with different characters or a Kirito/Harem story?**

 **3\. Who would you prefer got the main female role in my next story? Excluding characters introduced in the Alicization arc as I haven't read those. I may be able to do Yuuki from Mother Rosario though if I actually watch those.**

 **4\. Should I try to include more or less OCs in my stories? I have a lot of characters that I thought about using and wondered if you guys would care if I used them.**

 **5\. What should I make a crossover with if I decide to write one?**

 **a. FairyTale**

 **b. Death Note**

 **c. Devil May Cry**

 **d. Black Butler**

 **e. Tekken**

 **That's all. SO just let me know in a review or PM. You can answer all the questions ,some of them, or none of them. That's up for you to decide.**

 **I'll leave a count on votes after an unknown amount of time and remove this chapter once the poll has been closed.  
Anyway have a great night and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
